The present invention relates to particular organopolysiloxanes containing a sulfolanyloxyalkyl group bonded to silicon.
In accordance with the teachings of copending application Ser. No. 592,129 filed June 30, 1975, in the names of Bernard Kanner and Bela Prokai, entitled "Sulfolanyl-Bearing Organosilicone Polymers," there is provided a particular class of sulfolanyloxyalkyl-modified organopolysiloxane hydrides including those containing difunctional dialkylsiloxy units. Among other end use applications, the hydrides are useful as hydrosilation and condensation agents for the formation of sulfolanyloxyalkyl-substituted organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers which are also described and claimed in said copending application. The copolymers in turn are especially useful as stabilizers of flexible polyurethane foam including foam produced with a flame-retarding agent. The present invention is concerned with a novel class of monomers which find particular application in the preparation of the aforementioned hydrides containing difunctional dialkylsiloxy units in addition to the silicon-bonded sulfolanyloxyalkyl group.